Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable device which folds a back rest of a recline seat for an automobile by means of teleoperation.
In this type of the foldable device for a recline seat of an automobile, and operation of a lever makes a back rest fall on a recline seat, and further rolling the seat upright with the back rest attached to the seat so as to effectively utilize a back seat compartment within the automobile. For the sake of convenience, it is desirable to actuate the foldable device from a driver's seat or a rear door with a single operation without inviting a redundant space for the foldable device.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a foldable device for a recline seat of an automobile which is capable of folding a back rest to overlie on a recline seat mounted on a back seat or middle seat compartment with a single operation within a limited space.